Hungry Like a Wolf
by CeffylDrwg
Summary: Sam and Dean get a call from John's sister, Melissa McCall, and decide to follow it to Beacon Hills, to check out what could be a series of werewolf attacks. They didn't expect to find another family of hunters already on the case. Spoilers for all seasons of both shows. No pairings and especially not slash. Though there may be heavy bromances all around
1. Prologue

Supernatural/Teen Wolf

**(Sorry if Scott's Mom is wildly out of character. It's been a while since I watched season 1 of Teen Wolf and I don't recall her being that prominent in any episodes anyway.**

**This is in Teen Wolf season 2 and some magical part of Supernatural after season 4 but before the end of season 8. Probably closer to the season 8 side, but before Cas flew over the cuckoo's nest. But basically, spoiler warning for all of supernatural, just to be safe.)**

Melissa McCall had been called a lot of things in her life. Wife, Nurse, Mom. But "Crazy" was not something she was accustomed to. So when Melissa was walking home from work one night and saw a normal looking teenager transform into a… creature, she started to wonder whether or not her sanity was completely intact. She could have brushed it off as a trick of the light, until it started coming towards her, eyes glowing and teeth snarling, like a savage wolf.

She screamed and began to run, but she could feel it gaining on her. She tripped and fell to the ground, bracing herself for sudden death, when suddenly _another_ creature tackled the first to the ground. It was too dark to make out anything but the rough shape of two savage beasts attempting to tear out each other's throats. While the two monsters were distracting each other, Melissa ran for her life. She made it to her doorstep and shakily thrust her keys in the lock.

"Scott," she called out once she was inside, almost afraid to make her voice go above a whisper. She quickly locked the door and paced through her house. _Scott is with Stiles_, she remembered. _Probably playing video games. He won't be home for a couple hours. I should call animal control_. But then she thought about the near attack, and about how the figure had seemed so human. _No,_ she decided_, this is something bigger. I have to call my brother. I have to call John._

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTW

They were sitting at a diner, about to dive into two pieces of the most delicious looking pie Dean had ever seen, when the phone began to ring.

"It's not me," Dean gargled as he stuffed two consecutive bites of pie into his pie-hole.

"It's not mine either," Sam murmured as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hold on a sec."

Sam dug through his many pockets until he found the phone. The two stared at each other.

"That's Dad's phone. The one I went dumpster diving for after that Boy Scout in your body dumped it," Dean remembered.

"Hello?" Sam asked into the phone as he caught it on the final ring.

"John?" The voice was female, unknown.

"No, John is unavailable right now. Who is this?"

"I really, really need to speak to John. This is Melissa, his sister."

Sam choked a little on the saliva in his mouth. "His sister?"

Upon hearing this, Dean began choking on the three spoonfuls of pie stuffed in his mouth.

"Yes. He told me to call him if I ever had a… a certain kind of problem."

"Like?" Sam had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking to a stranger about this. Can you just have John call me back as soon as possible?"

"I'm sorry to say, but John Winchester is dead. He died a few years ago."

There was silence on the other end as the news sunk in.

"He… died?" The woman was very obviously distraught.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. My, associate and I, we worked with John on everything. Anything he could have helped you with, we can help."

Dean shot Sam a warning look.

"Can you hold for just one second?" asked Sam, as he put his hand over the receiver.

"She's Dad's _sister_. We have to help her," Sam argued.

"Then why have we never heard of her? Are you completely forgetting what happened with Adam?" Dean insisted.

"Adam was real. It was just the ghoul that wasn't. And maybe if we get to this Melissa woman first, nothing bad will happen to her like it did to them."

Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam took his silence for consent.

"Sorry, I'm back. Anything, and I mean _anything, _you need, we can help you with," Sam spoke back into the phone.

"This is going to sound really stupid but, do you believe in monsters?"

**(This is just a prologue. You people decide whether or not it finishes. If you like the idea, please review and tell me. If no one seems interested in it, I won't bother writing it. I just sort of mashed this out to get the idea on paper. If I start writing the full story, the quality of writing **_**should**_** be much better)**


	2. Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now

**(Okay, so obviously if you're reading this, I decided to continue the story. This is still a bunch of exposition- none of the real action starts until the next chapter or to. Hopefully the characters are in character, but I'm always game for constructive comments if there's something I can fix. Thanks for reading. You're reviews and alerts are the strongest thing that can keep me motivated to write)**

"I hate California," Sam sighed as he leaned his head against the side of the car.

Dean glanced over at the passenger seat. "What are you talking about? California is full of the three b's. Beaches, bikinis, and beautiful women."

"Werewolves and California," Sam continued, ignoring his brother.

"Oh." Dean suddenly understood. This wasn't about California at all. This was about _Madison_. "We're not even sure they're werewolves yet, Sammy. Those reports we looked up before we came didn't mention missing hearts."

"From Melissa's description, it has to be some sort of werewolf, or vampire, or skinwalker. Something that can pose as human."

"Could always just be a kid with rabies."

Sam rolled eyes at his brother. "Two kids with rabies?"

"Maybe the second one was the first's brother and he attacked him because he was being too much of a girl about visiting California." He playfully smacked Sam in the shoulder.

The smirk from Sam was the closest to laughing either of them was capable of anymore.

Finally, the Impala rolled into Beacon Hills, California. Dean parked in front of the café Melissa had directed them to.

Sam jumped out the car and turned back towards Dean, who hesitated in the driver's seat.

"What's the matter? I thought you loved California," Sam teased.

"I do love California. I hate meeting new family members," Dean muttered as he opened the door and the pair strode inside.

The Winchesters had made sure to arrive first. They prepared the table exactly as they had when they met Adam, with iron utensils and holy water.

"She could still be a ghoul," Dean reasoned as Sam putting the finishing touches on the setting. "Adam passed all these tests."

"We have to at least rule everything else out first," Sam reminded him. "And then…"

"And then we see if she tries to eat us?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Something like that."

Within the next ten minutes, Melissa arrived at the café, looking appropriately nervous for her meeting with two strange men. Her eyes darted around, trying to assess which of the men in the café were her strangers.

"Melissa?" Sam asked, in his soft, put-frantic-women-at-ease voice.

Her eyes landed on the brothers. "Are you John's friends?"

They nodded, and motioned for her to sit down, across from them.

"You look pale. Maybe you could use a drink." Dean motioned to the holy water on the table.

"Thanks," she murmured before taking a sip.

The boys waited for her to shriek and burn. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, she slammed the glass down. "I don't feel comfortable not knowing your names."

"I'm Dean Mercury, and this is my associate Sam May," Dean answered, a hint of smirk on his lips.

Melissa seemed to accept this answer, as she went on to order food and eat (unknowingly) with the iron utensils.

"So. tell us about this monster," Sam ventured diplomatically after Melissa passed all of their tests.

"I told you everything I know already on the phone. It looked like a-" Melissa began before she was cut off.

"Sam and Dean?" An old voice called from the entrance of the café.

The trio whirled around to face the owner of the voice. Standing in the doorway was Gerard Argent, flanked by Victoria and Chris. Melissa was relieved to find Allison was not standing with them. She didn't want word of her secret meeting to get back to Scott, who had too wild of an imagination already. He might scare himself and Stiles silly if he thought there were supernatural monsters in Beacon Hills.

"Why, it is Sam and Dean Winchester! It looks like word has gotten out about our little stray dog problem," Gerard laughed, a malevolent twinkle in his eyes.

"Winchester? Sam and Dean _Winchester_?" Melissa whispered, shocked at the revelation.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Sam politely asked, as the pair strode across the café, towards the other hunters.

"Gerard Argent. The dog-catcher himself," Dean lowered his voice.

"Last time I saw you Dean, you were just a kid. But boy have I heard some interesting stories about you. And Sammy, last time I saw you, we had some fun together."

Sam bristled at the use of his nickname. The last time he had seen Gerard, he had been missing his soul. He shuddered to guess at what Gerard had picked up from Soulless Sam.

"You boys can pack up and leave now. We have the werewolf problem of Beacon Hills taken care of," Gerard smiled his principal-to-troublesome-student smile.

Dean glanced back at Melissa, his new found family member, who sat at the booth stunned and confused.

"I think we'll stick around on this one for a little bit, thanks."


	3. Chapter 2: Under Pressure

**(Okay, so apparently some of you are at least getting minimal amounts of enjoyment from this story, which makes me incredibly happy. I just realized that I forget a disclaimer on the first page so, surprise, surprise, I don't own any of the TV shows and their characters. I don't think I've made up/will make up any OCs, so all that really belongs to me is the idea and the remarkably poor quality of the writing**

**I'll try to update every other day or so, if possible.)**

"Damn it!" shouted Chris as he slammed his fist into the table. The tall candle centerpiece began to sway back and forth dangerously until it tottered over with a loud crash.

Allison nervously poked her head into the kitchen to discern the origin of the ruckus. "What's going on?"

"Some hot shot hunters are in town. It's nothing to worry about," Victoria assured her daughter.

"Nothing to worry about?" snorted Chris. "It's the goddamn Winchester brothers!"

Gerard sat silently in the corner, brooding. Allison turned towards him in consternation.

"Who are the Winchester brothers?" she asked.

Chris began to answer, until Gerard cleared his throat and began, "The Winchester Brothers come from a long line of hunters, just like you. Except their father trained them from practically birth, whereas we Argents like to let our children have childhoods."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Isn't it good to have some extra help?" Allison smiled, secretly cataloguing everyone she needed to warn that there were new hunters in town. Still, it didn't seem that any new hunters could be more dangerous than her own Grandfather.

"The Winchesters are good at what they do. Very good," Chris spat through gritted teeth.

"I'm still not seeing the problem." Allison wondered if maybe one of them used to date her mom or something by the personal vendetta her father seemed to have against them.

"I heard that once in San Francisco, they just talked to a werewolf and she begged him to blow her brains out," Victoria smirked.

Allison's heart sank. She needed to warn Scott, especially if these two were that good at torture.

"Not even just that. I've heard they can't be killed. Even God is helping them," Chris shot, darkly.

"There's no way that's true. That can't be true, right?" Allison turned towards Gerard, who had fallen silent.

"My friends Walt and Roy once shot them dead. Yet here they are," was the cool reply.

"So they're really, really good. Why do we not want them here?" Allison knew why _she _didn't want them here, but she was still confused as to why her crazy family hated them.

"Sam and Dean Winchester bring death and destruction wherever they go. They may get rid of our Kanima problem, or even the entire Werewolf epidemic, but the cost will be great. And we will be left cleaning up their mess," Gerard answered. "Especially if that Sam is anything like he was the last time I saw him."

"Plus there's the whole thing where the two of them single-handled began the apocalypse," Chris added flippantly.

"They began the apocalypse?" Allison raised her eyebrows. "But the world hasn't ended yet."

"That's because they also averted the apocalypse, dear," her mother answered. "Don't you worry. The men of this house are just getting their panties in a bunch because someone else moved in on their turf, and they want to know whose guns are bigger. We just want you to promise stay away from them until they leave."

"Believe me, I will," Allison promised.

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTW

"So you're not John's friends. You're his sons," Melissa accused the boys as they sat back down at the table after the other hunters left.

Sam at least had the decency to look guilty at his deception. "Yes ma'am."

"You're my nephews. Little Dean and Sammy."

Dean cringed slightly when he heard _his _nickname for Sam come out of the woman's mouth.

"Yes ma'am," was the only response from Sam.

The trio sat in silence for a moment, until Melissa asked, "Why did you lie?"

"Because we didn't know we could trust you," Dean lifted his eyes to gaze at his aunt.

"And can you? Trust me, I mean," she asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"But," Sam interrupted diplomatically, "we will definitely help you."

"Thank you." Melissa smiled, but deep down, she wondered what exactly happened to her brother and his sons after Mary died to make them so guarded. But then again, she did have some secrets of her own. "And please, I would appreciate it if you would keep this a secret from Scott, my son."

"Of course," Sam answered.

Only Sam could make out the curse Dean muttered under his breath. "Oh goody, we get to meet more family. Does the fun ever end?"

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTW

Despite Dean's best efforts, he actually really, really liked Scott. The kid seemed grounded, smart (but more in a Dean way, not a Sammy-who-can-get-into-Stanford way), and completely _normal_. Every moment he spent with him, he was not a hunter on a job- he was a kid playing with his cousin.

Upon learning that they were family, Melissa had insisted that the brothers stay with them ("No nephews of mine are going to spend the night in their car," she had insisted) and Scott seemed to accept the boys as his family with little question. He had always known he had cousins, and he was glad for any diversion from his studying.

It was a Friday night, but Scott was grounded on account of his failing grades. Melissa had made it her mission to isolate him from the outside world, officially on account of the grades, and unofficially because she was still terrified of whatever was out there. He was not allowed his phone or his computer, and Melissa was constantly checking on him to make sure he stayed on task.

That night, just after Melissa had the whole family down for dinner, but before Scott returned to studying, Sam and Dean took the opportunity to school the kid in Texas Hold 'em.

"I can read you like a book, McCall," Dean teased as he chomped on one of the cookies the three had been using as chips. "You can't have more than a pair o' sixes."

"Oh really?" Scott smirked, as he laid down his cards. "How's a pair of Kings for you?"

Dean laughed as he stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth. "Pocket Aces." He set the winning cards down triumphantly.

"How do you do that every time?" Scott whined in fake distress.

"He cheats," Sam retorted as he laid his pair of eights down in defeat.

"You should see me at Pool," was all the older boy snorted in response.

At that moment, Melissa came down the stairs. She raised her eyebrows at her son's lack of studying.

"Shouldn't you be in your room, studying for the two classes you're failing?" She asked. But it was Mom-question, meaning, of course, that it wasn't a question at all.

"Yes, Mom," can the dutiful response, as the teenager snatched up his remaining cookies and ascended the stairs.

Melissa waited for the click of the door, before lowering her voice, and asked, "And shouldn't you two be searching for a monster?"

"Yes, Mom," Dean mimicked Scott's exasperated voice.

"We were just waiting for it to get dark and then we were going to head out," Sam responded as he shot Dean a dirty look.

Dean snatched up his copious winnings, stuffing cookies in his mouth, pockets, and sleeves, before motioning towards the door. With that, the pair left the warm house and made their way to the Impala, arming themselves with silver.

"If those stupid Argents find this son of a bitch first, I'm going to be pissed. That Grandpa looks shifty," Dean grunted between cookies.

Sam remained silent as he recalled the countless bodies he had helped Gerard maim in the name of the greater good.

He still wasn't entirely sure that _he _hadn't been the shifty one all along.


	4. Chapter 3: Stone Cold Crazy

**(Okay, so unless someone objects, I'm going to take Belladonna-Isabella's advice and update half as often with twice as much story. Hopefully I can finish this this week though, because this will have to go on hiatus if not finished before I leave for Creative Writing Camp- four weeks of nothing but writing= probably not going to be devoting my free time to writing some more**

**Also, this chapter was written before "Restraint", so hopefully that doesn't wildly change canon.)**

Scott had practically fallen asleep on his textbook when he heard a rapping on the door. The noise surprised him and sent his arms flailing and surrounding papers fluttering to the ground. He turned to the window, half-expecting to see Jackson's diseased and dangerous form.

"Allison?" He whispered as he unlatched the door. The dark-haired girl slipped inside."I can't talk now. My mom has family over, and she keeps checking on me every five minutes to make sure I'm studying." He looked like sending her away actually caused him physical pain. Which it probably did.

"I have to talk to you about something. It's really important," she whispered urgently.

"We can talk at Stiles's house tomorrow. I'll tell Mom I'm studying at the library," Scott replied.

"Okay. I'll see you then. Be careful. I love you." She stole a quick kiss and then was gone as quickly as she had arrived.

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTW

"Maybe it's not out tonight," sighed Sam, as he laid his weapons lovingly back down in the trunk of the Impala.

"Or maybe it doesn't even exist. Maybe our auntie is just bat-shit crazy. Or evil," Dean muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "The Argents are here. That means werewolves."

"What do we even know about the Argents anyway? Last I saw them, I was tagging along with Dad on a hunt and Gerard nearly got all three of us killed. He kept on insisting on provoking the damn wolf into turning before he would waste it. Said he had some weird honor code or whatever. Though his daughter, Karrie, Kathy… Kate, that was it, boy was she hot," Dean trailed off in his rant.

"Gerard and I hunted together for little while, before I found the Campbells." Sam averted his eyes away from Dean.

"You mean like when you were riding soul-free?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," was the reply.

"Damn it. The son of a bitch had issues before he met the you with issues. He's probably seven kinds of wacko by now," Dean cursed.

"I know," Sam snapped. He had once struggled so hard to remember that missing period of his life, and now he just wished he could forget it. "And any twisted code of honor he had before was probably shattered when he met me. So if there is something going on here, we need to make sure we get to the bottom of it before Gerard and his family do something really stupid."

"Well the sun's coming up and no dice so far. What do you say we call it a night and do a bit more research on Beacon Hills and the friendly neighborhood hunting party after some shut-eye?"

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTW

The Stilinski house was eerily quiet. That is, of course, until two noisy, smelly teenage boys barged in and began chattering.

"So then I was like, 'There's no freaking way you are winning again.' And he's like 'Wanna bet?' And then he won. Again! He should be on that show with the people who do the poker stuff!"

"Very descriptive," Stiles dead panned. "Why didn't you just use your wolfy senses to tell whether or not he was bluffing?"

"I couldn't cheat, that wouldn't be fair."

Stiles gave him a stern look.

"Okay, I tried, but he was so good. His blood pressure never spiked. It's like he's cool, one-hundred percent of the time," Scott admitted indignantly.

"If he's that cool, I don't think it's possible that he's related to you," Stiles shot back.

Scott began to defend himself when Allison knocked on the back window.

"I have a door, you know," Stiles reminded her as Scott opened the window.

"My parents have people watching everywhere," she explained. When he looked skeptical, she added, "I told you, they check my phone. They know I talk to you."

"So, what was the important thing you had to tell me?" Scott asked, cutting straight to the point.

"My parents and Gerard were talking about these two new hunters that are in town. Apparently they're good. _Really _good."

"More hunters? Yes, that was exactly what we needed," Stiles quipped.

"Not helping Stiles," Scott spat through gritted teeth. And then, in a voice more reserved for his girlfriend, he asked, "Why are they here? How much do they know?"

"I don't know!" She sounded panicked, and Scott's heart leapt. He reached out a comforting arm. She bit her lip and then continued, "All I know is what I overheard them say last night. Apparently…" she paused, trailing off. "This is really stupid."

"What?" Scott leaned in closer, completely blocking Stiles, the third wheel, off from the conversation.

"Apparently they have God on their side. And they can't die."

Stiles laughed, and the two turned to glare at him. "What?" he asked defensively. "There's no way that's true."

"Gerard seemed pretty convinced," Allison replied stoically.

"That's horrible," Scott answered. At the same time Stiles squealed, "That is so awesome!"

Once again, the two love birds glared at Stiles. He had the decency to shrink away.

"Whether it's true or not, Sam and Dean Winchester seem like bad news. We need to warn Jackson and Lydia," Allison continued, not noticing Scott turn white as a sheet.

"That's funny," Stiles interrupted her, "Scott's two cousins are in town and their names are Sam and Dean too. What did you say your Mom's maiden name was, Scott?"

Scott's throat went dry. "Winchester," he breathed. "Sam and Dean Winchester."

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTW

"Dr. Page, I don't understand why the CDC wants to see the victims of animal attacks," the coroner declared.

"It's very important to us that we investigate every incident of what might be a massive outbreak of rabies," Dean explained as he pocketed his fake I.D. "Now tell me, was there anything unusual about the bodies?"

"Other than the fact that they were torn to shreds by some animal?" the coroner asked. Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows as he paused. "No, nothing. They certainly weren't foaming at the mouth."

"The incubation period of rabies can take several mouths. You wouldn't see outer signs of the disease on a victim that died immediately," Sam explained.

Dean shot him a look that read, _Nerd_.

"Was there anything missing from the body? Liver, kidney, _heart?_" Dean asked.

"No, all the organs are intact. Why, is that a rabies thing?"

"It's just protocol. We're trying to take a holistic approach to the situation," Sam lied. "And the animals were never found?"

"Nope," the coroner answered, popping the 'p'. "The aggressor is still at large."

The pair examined the body for a few minutes, before Sam grinned, "Thank you for your time," and the two left.

"Something's not adding up," Dean professed as they entered the Impala. "The Argents and Melissa both make it seem like there are werewolves, but none of the victims are missing their hearts. Plus, we looked at the old records, and not all the attacks coincide with the full moon."

"Maybe it's a different kind of werewolf. One that doesn't need the full moon or human hearts," Sam answered.

"Like a skinwalker? But those eat hearts too. This thing didn't look like it was hungry. It was just having _fun_."

"There's lore of lycanthropes that can change at will and do not need to feed on humans," Sam explained as he shuffled through the coroner's reports he had filched from the office.

"What's that lore from, Twilight?" Dean scoffed.

"I'm just saying, it could be something we've never seen before."

"Wonderful. I love meeting new things." Dean muttered sarcastically, his thoughts immediately reaching back to the previous week's Jefferson Starships.

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTW

Scott, Stiles, and Allison sat at Stile's table, gazing out the window.

"We have to warn Jackson," Allison pleaded.

"There is no way in hell I am warning him about anything. We tried to help him once and you know what he did? He told my Dad and tried to sue me! Sue me!" Stiles repeated.

Scott was silent.

"I'm really sorry dude. Your cousins sounded awesome." Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Too bad they'd want me dead if they ever found out," Scott replied.

"But wouldn't it be better to be murdered by your own family than Allison's?"

"Not helping Stiles," Allison said through gritted teeth, as she widened her eyes and gave him 'the look'.

"We have to go out and find Jackson, and whoever his Master is, before he kills someone else," Scott stated determinedly.

"And the Winchesters?" Allison reminded him.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let people die because my cousins are in town."

"I'm coming with you." Allison shuffled through her bag to find her crossbow.

"Yeah me too, I guess," was Stiles' noncommittal reply, until Allison repeated her scary woman look. "I mean, definitely. Where you lead, I follow, yada yada."

The three friends, armed with sharp wit, a crossbow, and a pair of claws, entered the gaping darkness.

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTW

Gerard finished the incantation and waited. He glared at the inanimate body lolling against its fastenings.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good," he muttered, more to console himself than Alex, the hunter he had beaten and dragged into the center of his devil's trap.

Suddenly, a dark cloud appeared above the body. It sucked itself down his throat, like a reverse chain smoker. Alex's body shuddered. His eyes snapped open, but it was not Alex who gazed out of them. Black as ink, the eyes stared darkly up at Gerard.

"Hunter, why have you summoned me?" boomed the voice.

"I command you to chase the Winchesters from this city," Gerard snarled, pushing his shoulders back in an attempt to maintain control.

The demon laughed. "You are foolish, old man."

Gerard stepped towards the demon, halted suddenly by an awkward coughing noise behind him.

"Well, what do we have here?" The English accent placed a foreign emphasis on the syllables.

Gerard spun around, his hand at his hip, where his gun was holstered.

"Who are you?" he spat.

"I asked first," was the sassy reply. The speaker looked bored. "But if you must know, the demons call me their King. The Winchester's call me Crowley."

He snapped his fingers and the ropes fell off the restrained demon. Crowley strolled over to the devil's trap and wiped away the edge with the toe of his shoe.

Gerard looked nervous, but would not relinquish his pathetic attempt to maintain control. "What do you know about the Winchesters?"

"I know you're even dumber than you look if you think you can scare them with a demon from the lowest ranks of Hell."

The demon in Alex's body looked offended and began to speak, until Crowley snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

"Minor demons. So tiresome."

"That body's one of my men," Gerard reminded Crowley, suddenly more confident to be facing only one opponent, instead of two. "You bring him back."

"You'll quickly find I don't like being told what to do, unless there's something in it for me. But if you must, I'll give you this one. Just because I find your jejune-ness quite droll."

He snapped his fingers again, and Alex's body, bereft of the demon, fell to the floor.

"One more thing, before I go. What is your big plan to take down the Winchesters? Just in case, you know, it behooves me to help you." There was a hint of a smile on Crowley's lips.

"Separation. If I can trap Sam and send him away, Dean will follow, right out of Beacon Hills and away from my family."

Crowley's smirked. "You're welcome."

Gerard looked confused. "Does that mean, you'll help me?"

"No, you're an idiot. I was talking to their boyfriend, who now knows your _brilliant_ plan."

And with a flutter of wings, Castiel, invisible in the corner since the arrival of Crowley, whom he had been following, vanished from the room.

**(Don't worry- this still isn't a Destiel Slash fic. But just because I don't slash them, doesn't mean Crowley can't.**

**Also, I decided that even though the timeline for Supernatural isn't perfectly canon- because I couldn't resist throwing in Castiel- it takes place just after Season Six "Mommy Dearest".)**


	5. Chapter 4: Killer Queen

**(First off, so sorry this has taken so long. I'm not a position where I can write more than once a week anymore for the next couple of weeks. But the good news is that creative writing camp should mean that these chapters get better as time progresses.**

**Okay, so I just watched "Restraint," but I have fallen behind on the rest, and it changes things up a little bit, but I was glad that my making Melissa ground Scott was made slightly canon. Anyway, this will probably start diverging from what is happening in the show in favor of maintaining the AU I have already begun to set up in earlier chapters, but I'll try to tie things in when I can. For this reason, I am going to refrain from picking a master for the Kanima unless it is revealed in the show or becomes necessary to resolve this story. Hopefully it all makes sense. Once again, your reviews and alerts keep me going!)**

Stiles, Scott, and Allison were tired. If Stiles had his own way, they would have given up and returned to their warm, comfortable beds hours ago. But still his two companions pushed on, desperately searching for a sign of the Kanima or the Winchesters.

"I don't understand. Where haven't we checked yet?" Scott sighed as he sat down on the curb of an empty street. He buried his head in his hands as Allison crouched down next to him. Her comforting words were interrupted by the clangor of gunshots.

Scott's eyes flashed yellow. His sideburns flared even wider than his cousin Sam's. His eyebrows and window's peek pointed to unfortunate angles as his jaw began to protrude.

Allison, reluctant to be caught defenseless herself, drew her crossbow and readied an arrow.

Stiles screamed and probably wet his pants.

The gunshots were followed the sound of running feet, drawing closer and closer. Soon, the approaching figures were close enough that even Stiles and Allison, petty humans, could make out the muttered curse words.

"What" -the speaker panted- "The Hell," –another pause while he drew a breath- "was that?"

The taller one of the two, doubled over in fatigue, merely shrugged and reloaded his gun with silver bullets.

"I think it sneezed on me or something, because this gross goo ended up all over my shirt," the first speaker, moaned. He reached up a hand to wipe some from his shirt and sniff it. "It looks like-"

Whatever he was going to compare it to was cut off, as his body fell to the floor, paralyzed.

"Dean!" the second man shouted, as he rushed to his brother's aid.

"I can't move anything below my neck." Dean looked panicked. "What kind of sick, son-of-a-bitch can do that?"

"Whatever it is, it's not a werewolf," Sam muttered as struggled to raise Dean upright.

Completely preoccupied with his ailing brother, Sam didn't notice the three teenagers shrouded in shadows nearby. Nor did he notice the silent snake, slithering upon them. Scott, however, did.

"Scott no," Allison hissed, but Scott had already sprung from his hiding place, acting on his primal urge to protect, knocking the Kanima away from his cousins.

Sam whirled around, dropping Dean indignantly back to the floor in the process. He shot at the oncoming creature, but his bullets seemed to become increasingly less effective. He tossed the gun to the side and drew a silver knife.

Scott, on the other hand, opted for a more primitive approach, relying on his sharp claws to drive the Kanima away. As soon as Allison had regained her composure, the Kanima's skin was also riddled with arrows.

Apparently unhappy with the odds of three against one, the Kanima hissed and fled. Only after the creature disappeared into the darkness did Sam turn to face his newfound allies. His eyes first landed on Allison and Stiles, who was standing a few feet behind her and trying to look tough. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes at seeing another hunter, even an unfamiliar one. Then his eyes flicked towards Scott, who was still in his lupine form. Sam raised his silver knife instinctively, but stopped suddenly. There was something profoundly familiar about the monster. Not the same type of familiarity that connected him to huntress, but something different. He lowered his knife as he stared at the werewolf, who began to morph into a teenage boy before his eyes.

"Scott?" Sam asked, disbelieving.

"What's happening?" Dean shouted, still lying face first on the ground.

Sam rushed to him and propped him up.

"Hi Sam. Dean," Scott greeted them nervously. "These are my friends Allison and Scott."

"You're a werewolf." Sam's voice was cold.

"He's a what?" Dean asked, confused. He hadn't witnessed Scott's transformation.

"We helped you!" Stiles reminded them.

"They're the werewolves? These kids? Oh, shit," Dean cursed.

"Technically, _he's_ a werewolf. We're just people," Stiles rambled nervously. "Look at us, totally human. Human as can be."

"You're Sam and Dean Winchester," Allison stated, the light bulb suddenly flicking on.

"And you're Allison Argent." Sam's epiphany occurred at roughly the same time. He remembered hearing Gerard's high praise of his Granddaughter and had quickly placed two-and-two together. Plus, most normal teenage girls didn't carry cross bows.

"You've been the one behind the attacks," Dean murmured, his eyes despairing. He did not want to put more family into the ground.

"No!" Scott practically shouted. "I mean, yes I am a werewolf, but no, I haven't hurt anyone. We've been trying to stop Ja-" (he stopped himself, realizing that it might be best not to reveal too much just yet) "the Kanima. That's what's been killing people."

"The Kanima? You know what it is?" Sam asked, momentarily distracted.

"It's a shapeshifter, like a werewolf, only something's wrong with it. It's being controlled by something, its master," Stiles offered.

"And how do you know so much about this Katimal?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowing.

"_Kanima_," Allison corrected, before answering the question. "We've been trying to capture it, so we can find its master and save our friend."

"Your friend? Where is he?" Dean probed.

"He's the Kanima," Allison admitted. "But if we can find his master, we can stop him from hurting anyone else.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Sam barked. "You" (he pointed at Allison) "are a hunter. And you are friends with you" (he pointed at Scott) "our cousin, Scott, who is a werewolf." He waited for them to nod. "And both of you are friends with the crazy murdering lizard monster we're all trying to kill?"

"There's no time to explain, but we need to stop him, not kill him," Scott exploded.

"You," Dean was beginning to gain control over his body back, and he pointed a finger at Scott, "need to give us a moment to think. Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill him. In fact, give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill _you_! Last I checked, werewolves were on the crazy murdering monster list too."

"No!" Allison shrieked. "He's never hurt anyone. Scott, show him how you can control it."

Scott's gaze bounced between Allison's earnest face and the Winchester's incredulous visages. Slowly, he allowed his face morph back into the monster he had once feared. Sam and Dean took an inadvertent step back. He held the pose for a moment, before shifting back into a human.

"That's impossible," Sam murmured. "It's not the full moon. How can you control it like that?"

"When Eve created lycanthropes, she did not make all of them slaves of the moon. Her favorites were granted powers to do with as they pleased, like skinwalkers, but far stronger," boomed a voice from behind Stiles. "When she returned, they grew volatile and dangerous. Now that she is perished, many will return to inactivity. Your kinsman is telling the truth, he is free from fault. I think you will find your true enemies in this town are human."

"Holy Shit!" Stiles jumped, whirling around to face the speaker, who stepped into the light.

Scott took a protective step in front of Allison, shielding her from the interloper, whose long brown overcoat flapped like short wings as he moved.

"It's sweet of you to check up on us Cas, but Sam and I are big boys now. We can take care of our cousin by ourselves," Dean smirked.

"You know him?" Scott growled.

"I am Castiel. I am an a-"

"He's a tax accountant. He does my taxes. Which I pay, every June," Dean lied.

"April," Sam corrected. Dean glanced at him, confused. "Taxes are due in April."

"I don't understand, I don't do your-" Cas begin, before stopping at Dean's glare. "It is not of import. I came here to tell you that the Old Man Hunter has summoned a demon to chase you from this town."

"And you know this because?" Sam asked, suspicious.

"I observe. And I have heard that the other hunters will go to great lengths to eradicate you from this town."

Allison looked shocked. "No, that's not possible."

Castiel turned to her. "You fear the darkness in your family and the secrets they hide but still you want to fight." His face softened. "You remind me of another young woman." Dean paled and his fists tightened. Only Sam noticed this almost imperceptible change.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Why do we never go to a town where people want us there? Screw this, we're leaving, Sammy. We're wasting the Katimal, and then we're leaving."

"We can't leave Dean," Sam reminded him, pulling him aside and out of earshot of the teenagers. "We have to help them. They're family."

Dean sighed. He knew he couldn't win when Sammy pulled the family card.

The brothers turned back towards the teens.

"Tell us everything you know about the Katima," ordered Sam.

"Your friend is very good at archaic Latin," Cas murmured as he mulled over the files and translations he had been given. "She is right about the Katima seeking a master. It is a creature of pure vengeance that does not control itself."

The group was sitting in Scott's kitchen, Dean and Stiles sprawling around a table, Allison and Sam standing wordlessly in the corner, and Scott gazing intently over Castiel's shoulder. Melissa, thankfully, was still at work.

"I don't understand," Allison furrowed her brow as she whispered to Sam. "How does your tax accountant know archaic Latin?"

Before Sam could formulate an answer, a pounding on the door sounded. The group looked to one another, each trying to guess who the intruder could be. Scott rose noiselessly to answer the door. He cracked it open slightly only to have it be pushed fully open by a frantic strawberry blonde.

"Lydia?" he asked, stunned.

"Where have you been? I've been like freaking out over here, and all you are off doing God knows what and leaving me completely in the dark!" she huffed in one breath while charging into the kitchen. She stopped suddenly at the appearance of the three unknown faces.

"Hello there." She smiled coyly as she approached the older Winchester. "And who are you?"

Dean began to answer before Sam coughed and gave him the "she's-definitely-not-legal" look.

"These are my cousins, Sam and Dean," Scott answered for him.

"Sam and Dean? Oh, like the _Supernatural_ books? That's cute," Lydia too still busy fawning over Dean's eyes to put much thought into her answer.

Sam and Dean blanched and turn to look at each other.

"What books?" Allison asked.

"There's really no point in bringing the books into this," Dean mumbled.

"You've read the Winchester Gospels?" Castiel asked from the back of the room.

Lydia noticed him for the first time and liked what she saw.

"The what?" the three teenagers who weren't currently distracted by the adults asked.

"They are known now by the name '_Supernatural'_ to the mortals," Castiel explained. "They speak only the true word of the prophet."

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks. "They're true? The _Supernatural_ books are true?" She turned towards Dean, licking her lips.

"Let's stick to what's important right now," Sam interrupted, shifting Lydia's scrutiny towards him. "We need to capture the Kanima."

"I have a plan." Dean's grin widened as he shifted his weight onto his elbows, which were perched on the table. "We're going to set a trap." His eyes never wavered from Lydia. "And I know just the bait."


	6. Chapter 5: Somebody to Love

**Okay, so I'm so so so so so sorry I took so long. In fact, watch this video to get an idea of how sorry I am: watch?v=GHVW-S9JkKA**

**Also, you should know that God/Fate/my ipod guilted me into updating by playing the song "Hungry Like a Wolf" while I was surfing tumblr. **

**Okay now that's out of the way, I'm still super behind on Teen Wolf cause I just got back from my camp and am steadily working my way through. I finally know who controls the kanima, so I'll be working that in, although of course the reveal will be totally AU and I'm not going to even touch the Peter storyline.**

**But once again, I am so sorry because you are too kind to me with your alerts and kind reviews, which I feed off like… hmmm I'll think of a good simile for this eventually. Also, this chapter isn't my best work by far because I've been hit with a huge amount of work and writer's block. But I will try to up the quality monumentally for the big finale, which will probably be the next chapter.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scott questioned as Dean rummaged through his trunk for his favorite knife.

"Of course it's a good idea. Scary monsters love pretty girls- why do you think none of the princesses in those old fairytales were ugly?" Dean reminded him.

"That's actually really offensive," Allison murmured and Dean pretended not to hear her.

"More importantly, from what you've told me Scott, it seems like this Jackson kid has a thing for Lydia."

"But that's no use if he's being controlled by someone else," Sam reminded him. He still wasn't fully convinced of his brother's plan. "What if he-" ("-or she" Allison interjected) "doesn't have a thing for Lydia too?"

"Everyone's into Lydia. Just look at her!" Stiles commented. They all turned to stare at him. "I mean, not me, of course. Everyone else."

Lydia preened at the attention. Unfortunately for Stiles, she continued to ignore him and address the Winchesters. "I still can't believe you guys are monster hunters," she cooed.

"But you can believe that Scott's a werewolf and Jackson's a lizard monster?" Stiles quipped, before buckling under her steely glare. "I mean… that's so cool."

"I have ascertained that the boy Jackson is not currently at his place of residence."

Allison jumped at the voice coming from behind her. She found herself face to face with Castiel."Where did you come from?" she asked as her heart rate slowed back down to normal.

"You probably know it by the name of Heaven," Castiel informed her seriously. She looked confused and turned to Dean for clarification.

"He's from San Francisco. He really really likes it there," Dean responded before smiling his cheeky smile.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that there are just too many people here right now?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he may not show if he senses all of us here," Scott agreed.

They all turned to Dean, who seemed to be calling the shots.

"Okay, Allison, Sam, and Pants-wetter-" (Stiles immediately knew that meant him) "-why don't you guys head up the road a few miles to make sure that the Kanima comes down this way? Cas, Scott, Lydia, and I will stay here."

"And once the Kanima appears, you're going to pretend to attack me so that he comes to save me?" Lydia asked.

"The good-old Damsel-in-distress trick. The teenage boy in him is going to come running to help you- or at least take you for himself." Dean nodded.

"But then how will you stop yourself, and more importantly me, from getting eaten?"

"Then my friend Cas is going to knock him out."

The teenagers turned to look Castiel up and down. He didn't exactly look like the type of tax accountant that could take down a Kanima.

"Okay…" Scott didn't sound convinced.

"The little guy's stronger than he looks," Sam pointed out.

"Okay. Break!" Dean shouted and the teams dispersed.

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWS TWSTW

_Sam's Team- 10:00 pm_

The trio made it as far as Green Street before Stiles announced, "Why do we have to be away from the main action? I could actually be helpful. With, you know… stuff."

Allison snorted and Sam smiled.

"I'm not going any further. If something goes wrong and they need us, we shouldn't be too far away," Stiles reasoned.

"I won't argue with that," Sam shrugged and leaned against the side of the first building they approached: the Sandwich shop.

The three stood there in awkward silence for a little while before Allison worked up the nerve to ask Sam something that had been bugging her since she met him.

"Is it true, what they say? Are you immortal?" she looked down and kicked her feet, almost embarrassed by her question.

Sam considered this for a moment before answering, "There was a time where I thought we were. But we've been to Hell and back and honestly… I hope we're not."

"No way!" Stiles remarked. "You don't want to be immortal? That would be so cool."

"Maybe," was all Sam responded with.

They fell back into their awkward silence, before Allison decided, "I'm hungry. I think I'll get something to eat, while we're here."

She began to make her way into the Sandwich shop.

"Oh, can you get me something too? Salami and Provolone!" Stiles shouted after her. "Hold the mayo!"

_Kanima- 10:00 pm_

His master had given him a task. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. And he knew he could find him working in the Sandwich shop on Green Street.

He ran (or rather, slithered) toward the street and his target.

He would destroy the swim team. He would get revenge.

_Dean's Team_- _10:00 pm_

"Okay, so when you went to the Mystery Spot, did you really die all those times? Were you really mauled by a golden retriever?" Lydia probed.

"You'd have to ask Sammy. I don't remember any of it," Dean confessed.

Scott and Cas stood in silence next to each other. Scott was silent because he was still confused about how Lydia seemed to know every detail of Dean's life. Castiel was silent because sometimes he just liked to observe as the humans interacted.

The group was standing on the edge of Fern Road. This was the spot they had scoped out for optimal "kanima-catching".

Dean fidgeted with the knife he was going to use to "attack" Lydia while she continued to pester him about the books she had read.

"Oh my God. I forgot the most important question. I've sent so many letters to Carver Edlund about it and he never responded!" Lydia was working herself up into a huge mess of excitement. "You have to tell me: how did you escape Hell?"

Dean and Cas exchanged a meaningful glance. Dean's shoulder began to hurt from the memory.

"Let's just say… I have some friends in high places."

Lydia considered this for a moment, before deciding this was not an acceptable answer.

"What the Hell? I spend hours, _weeks_, on fan forums, emailing Carver Edlund, putting up with some nut named _Becky_, only to find you and have you give me some crap answer like that? I don't think so!" She shrieked.

Scott shot her a look to remind her that they were on a stakeout and stakeouts usually benefit from at least some amount of the element of surprise. She registered his look and promptly ignored it.

"Do you believe in angels?" Dean asked quietly.

Lydia raised her eyebrows. "Like fat babies with wings?"

Castiel looked offended, but nobody seemed to notice.

"More like the warriors of God," Dean explained.

Lydia laughed in scorn. "No, then definitely not."

"Well that's how I got out."

"Angels? Angels broke you out of Hell? You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

Dean let the question hang in the air, before deciding that sometimes it's just much easier to lie.

"Of course I'm messing with you. Nah, the books weren't completely true. I didn't actually get pulled down into hell. Chuck… er, Carver, just thought that would be a dramatic way to end his final novel in the series."

"Oh." Lydia sounded disappointed.

_Sam's Team- 10:06 pm_

Allison attempted to push her way through the exit, her arms ladened with both her and Stiles's sandwiches.

Stiles and Sam were facing the other direction, so neither saw her struggling with the door.

"Help!" she called to them as she attempted to push through. "Help me!"

Stiles and Sam whirled around. Stiles rushed to assist Allison through the door.

"Thanks Allison, you're the best!" he beamed as he unwrapped his still warm sandwich.

_The Kanima- 10:06 pm_

He was approaching the Sandwich shop. The shop owned by the man he was to kill. It would be quick and easy. He would be in and out. No one would be any the wiser until the morning when his body was discovered.

Suddenly, his focus was broken by a familiar voice.

"Help!" she called. "Help me!"

He knew that voice. More importantly, his Master knew that voice. His Master not only knew that voice. He _loved _that voice. He followed and took pictures of that voice.

Suddenly the plans changed. He was no longer to kill the Sandwich man for revenge. He had to save Allison.


	7. Chapter 6: We Are the Champions

**I'm not going to waste your time with excuses, but just admit that this is WAY overdue. Also, I finished the second season and found the end a bit corny, so, if you liked it, ignore the dig I threw in here about it.**

**Hope you enjoy the conclusion of the story (leave me a review if you're super kind and want to tell me whether or not you liked it. "That was bloody good" is incredibly enjoyed. "You Suck" is a little more expected.)**

Dean's eyes opened wide at the feminine sound of screaming.

"That's Allison!" shouted Scott as he recognized the noise. His eyes glowed yellow and he took off, sprinting down the road.

Dean whirled towards Lydia, ordering, "Something went wrong. You stay here," before flinging open the door of the Impala and racing after Scott's retreating form.

"Wait! I want to help!" Lydia cried hopelessly. She turned towards Castiel. "It's always the pretty ones that get left behind, isn't it?"

He ignored this, most likely because he had no idea whether or not it was always the pretty ones that were left behind. "Do you want to follow them?"

"Duh. But we'll never get there in time."

Cas held out his hand and grasped Lydia on the shoulder.

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWS TWSTW

"Here Jackson Jackson Jackson. Nice Jackson. Good Jackson," cooed Stiles as the kanima sniffed Allison, trying to assess whether or not she needed saving.

Allison, to her credit, was doing a good job of staying still after her initial reaction of screaming.

Sam took advantage of the monster's temporary distraction to slide silently behind it. Noiselessly, he slipped a long, shiny knife from its holster, raising it towards the kanima. He began to position the knife, preparing a clean swipe of the head - an execution, vampire style, just to be safe - when the kanima spun around and deflected the blow, knocking the weapon from his hand. It clattered to the cement, as Sam leapt backwards in self-defense. The kanima swished its tail and began its strike –

"What the hell?" Lydia shrieked. The kanima paused and instinctively turned towards her. She scanned her new surroundings in consternation. "How the hell did you do that?"

But when she turned towards Castiel he was no longer beside her. Instead, he stood between the kanima and Sam.

"I would prefer if you did not harm Sam Winchester," he announced diplomatically.

The kanima hissed in response, only to find itself knocked sideways by a slim mass of yellow-eyes and unfortunate body hair.

"Stay. Away. From Allison," the werewolf panted as he pinned the kanima to the ground. The kanima hissed once more and freed one of its claws from Scott's grasp, slashing him in the back of the neck and leaving him paralyzed for the time being.

"Scott!" Allison shrieked involuntarily, an arrow already notched in her crossbow.

The kanima leapt off of Scott and slowly began to approach Allison again, his master's desire driving him onward.

Just as he was nearly to her, he was struck sideways by a speeding Impala, which screeched to a halt a few feet away. Dean shot out of his car like a bullet from the Colt, but already the kanima was rising again, apparently unfazed by the hit. It turned once again towards Allison, but found its path now blocked. On all sides, Sam, Dean, and Castiel, his archangel blade glistening in his hand, were closing in.

"Stop!" cried Lydia, her sudden outburst stunning even the kanima into immobility. Almost at the same time, they all turned to stare at her. "If that monster's really Jackson, then I can't let you kill him!"

"He's been killing half the town. We can't let him live," explained Dean as though he'd gone over this a thousand times. The conversation wasn't that much different from one he remembered having often with Sammy.

"Let me at least talk to him!"

"What, you think the power of your love can change him?" Dean smirked. Young love was so naïve. He readied himself to strike.

"Please! I just want to try!" she pleaded. She rushed forward, not waiting for an answer.

"Lydia!" Stiles warned, rising slowly. He had been kneeling to the ground, checking on Scott where he lay, as the venom sunk in.

"Shut up Stiles!" was all he got for his concern. "Jackson, I know you're in there. It's me, Lydia."

There was almost a hint of recognition in his eyes, just for a moment. But the power of love can't cure everything, and a monster cannot choose to be a bunny rabbit. He turned on Dean and swiped once with his claw, an attack Dean just barely avoided.

"You have to do something!" she shrieked. "He's a person! You can't just kill him!"

Castiel took advantage of this moment and reached out not his weapon, but an empty hand laying his palm against the back of the kanima's head. Stiles, Allison, and Lydia stared in wonder as his eyes glowed white and the kanima's body was overtaken by a white light. Sam and Dean shielded their eyes, and Jackson's limp form fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" Allison asked after a moment of awed silence.

"The child reminded me that the kanima was merely a sick werewolf. I can heal the sick," Castiel answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can what?" the teenagers gawked, as Sam asked a more practical question.

"So is he still a werewolf?"

"Yes. But one like your kinsman. He will do no harm if he can control himself."

"What are you?" asked Scott, slowly gaining the ability to prop himself up off the ground.

"I am an Angel of the Lord," was the stoic reply.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "So it's true then? God really is on your side?"

"I don't think God's been on anyone's side for quite a while."

Castiel's answer hung in the air, until Jackson's choking cough broke the silence.

"Jackson!" Lydia rushed to his side, taking off her overcoat and fixed it around his bare form.

"Lydia?" He choked out. She smiled and nodded, tears sneaking out from behind her eyes.

"But if Jackson's no longer the kanima, what happens to his master?" Stiles was the only one who seemed to remember the problem stemmed deeper than what they had just solved.

"I might be able to help with that," came a sing-songy English voice, as Crowley stepped out of the shadows. He was dragging Matt by his shirt collar. "See this little duck made a deal to kill everyone on his swim team. Well, that's not exactly true. We like things nice and tidy down in Hell. 'A life for a life' that sort of stuff. So I had the brilliant idea of sending him control over a kanima."

"You're the reason why Jackson became the kanima?" Scott spat.

"No your friend became a kanima because he has major issues. I just put Mattie in charge. Which, in retrospect, was probably a good thing for you two" (he motioned his head towards Sam and Dean) "Because otherwise that horrible old hunter Gerard probably would have seized control, and then you two would be dead. Again. But alas, the terms of this very special, one time only agreement were… well why don't you remind them Matt?"

Matt, who had been snatched from his bed, was still in his pajamas and looked absolutely terrified. "You said… you said if anything happened to the kanima you'd take my soul before the ten years ran up…" he stuttered.

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I? And has anything happened to the kanima?"

Matt took a quick look the decidedly not-kanima Jackson and gulped. "Yes…?"

"Yes is right Mattie. And now that you've done a bang-up job with the kanima, are you ready to meet another one of my pets? He's a bit bigger than the standard size, but that's why I love him."

A low, barking began to sound out of the street, echoing off of the nearby stores and houses. Matt paled as his eyes focused on the invisible source of the sudden noise. Sam's eyes darted subconsciously towards Dean, who shuddered, his hands unwillingly shaking at such close proximity to one of his greatest (and only) fears.

"Good dog. Fetch," the King of Hell ordered, as bloody slash marks appeared across Matt's chest.

The teenagers cringed and looked away.

"What's happening?" shouted Scott.

"He's collecting on a debt," Dean whispered.

"Aren't you going to stop it?"

"I can't. No one can. He did it to himself."

Once Matt's cries died away, Crowley clapped his hands together and smiled. This seemed to snap the Winchesters out of their stunned silence.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sam growled, his voice low.

"Is that so? Charming. Well, it was lovely seeing you again. Ciao." He gave a little wave before vanishing.

"I don't understand. I thought you burned his bones?" Dean shot at Castiel.

"Maybe… maybe they were the wrong bones… or maybe he is too strong to be killed by that," Cas struggled for a believable answer.

Dean nodded, but his eyes still met Sam's suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to go home," Stiles interjected.

STWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWSTWS TWSTW

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner? There's pie for dessert!" Melissa pleaded.

Dean hated to leave pie, but some things, he hated to admit, were more important. "I'm sorry, there's something else we've gotta do."

"It was really great meeting you two," Sam said as he reached out his hand to shake hands with Scott and then gave Melissa a quick hug. Dean nodded at both in farewell, and the brothers walked down the driveway towards the Impala.

Sam paused for a moment after opening the door, his arm resting on the roof of the car. "So if Crowley's alive, that means we have to figure out what he's up to, doesn't it?"

"And it means that Eve might have been telling the truth," Dean confirmed.

"How do you figure Cas fits into all this?" Sam asked as he slid into the car and fastened his seat belt.

"What are you talking about? Cas had nothing to do with it! He made a mistake. Accidents happen," Dean defended his friend.

"But do they happen to Cas?"

Dean grunted in displeasure and cranked up the volume of the radio.

"IN TOUCH WITH THE GROUND. I'M ON THE HUNT I'M AFTER YOU. SMELL LIKE I SOUND. I'M LOST IN THE CROWD. AND I'M HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF!" the speakers blared.

"Sammy! Did you change my presets?!"

_The End_


End file.
